Dear Diary
by May All Your Bacon Burn
Summary: COMPLETE. Roxas didn't mean to find some book in the library. He also didn't mean to read it...Especially since it's someone's diary! And yet, he can't help but...fall in love this person. AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Roxas didn't mean to find some book in the library. He also didn't mean to read it...Especially since it's someone's diary! And yet, he can't help but...love this person. AkuRoku

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas usually kept to himself. He was a quiet person by nature and he had no real friends besides a girl named Olette. They were close, and often hung out in the library after school. People always asked if they were going out, but they weren't; Olette was the only one who knew about Roxas's Sexual Orientation.

He was Bi. Not all bad, since his older brother, Demyx, was gay as a rainbow and his sister Larxene was a complete dyke (a term he used with much love). He thought it was funny when she started hanging out with a man named Marluxia who was more of a girl than she was. They completed each other.

But Roxas hadn't really told anyone. Who could he? His sister was a bitch and Demyx would fuss like the mom they didn't have. Besides, Dem was busy being with his Emo friends. His Dad was always gone away on trips and his mom was a no-show. He wasn't even sure if she was alive.

But, back on topic; Roxas spent his time in the library. He had gotten a call from Olette that she couldn't come because she had a Student Council meeting. So, Roxas looked through books to entertain him.

It was an accident...

There was a book laying on the ground, partically under a book shelf. It was leather, with no title or anything. It was big and looked like someone had thrown it there in a hurry. Roxas was curious; he had to see what it was, so he picked it up.

"Young man!"

Roxas jumped, holding the book tightly. A librarian was standing there, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Didn't you hear? We have to close earlier because of the storm."

Storm...the hurricane. He remembered. He felt nervous since he had to walk home alone. He always had someone with him. Larxene, Demyx, Olette...but they all had somewhere to be. It made him feel lonely.  
"What's that you got there?"

The librarian looked the book he had over before she shrugged. "Not one of ours. Now, get home."

Roxas nodded and took off. He ran all the way home before locking himself in his room. Panting, he looked down at the book. If it wasn't a library book, then what was it?

Shrugging, he placed it on his desk and turned on a light. Larxene was staying with Marly since school was canceled with the hurricane and Demyx was with his Emo friends somewhere, probably lighting some place on fire.

_'Don't think like that. Dem wouldn't do that,'_ he thought. Sighing, he sat at his desk and started a staring contest with the book. _'What is this? Why was it in the library if it doesn't belong there?'_ He sighed again, hearing rain pouring outside. It was rare in Twilight Town.

Shaking his head, Roxas opened the book. He blinked; there was something written in the upper left corner.

_**Property of Akuseru Kurai**_

Odd, Roxas had never heard that name before. Twilight Town was big, but you still knew everyone. He shrugged. Maybe it was old. He turned the page and blushed. It was a journal! He really shouldn't read it...

His curiosity won.

_'Date: 12/25/05_

_'This is so fucking stupid. I can't believe I'm actually going to write in a fucking diary...Screw it, I'm calling it a journal. Sounds better than diary. Why would someone write in something that sounds like dairy?_

_'God, now I want something to drink. ANYWAY I have to write this thing because my stupid Shrink said it'd do me good to get "all the bad thoughts out of my mind". Please, now I want to light something on fire again.'_

Odd, Roxas remembered a fire around this time. It was the first weekend of December. It had been a bad one too. One that started with the Elementary School before it caught neighboring houses. Was this person the cause?

_'Obviously, I got caught. Mom almost had a heart-attack and I think she nearly__**cried**__ and started screaming about 'what the neighbors would think'. Yeah, well, I don't give a rats ass about neighbors. So, I'm now seeing a shrink and have Anger Managment classes. They're not too bad since I met some cool people there._

_'I'm not sure what I'm suppose to write in this damn thing. Feelings? HA Like I even __**have**__ those. This shrink isn't the brightest crayon in the box. Good, I hate bright colors. They melt eaily.'_

Roxas stared at the pages for a long time. This guy was freaking psycho! He lit a place on fire and was obviously a pyro. AND he had anger problems. The blond wondered if he should continue reading. Once again, curiosity won him over and he turned the page.

_'Date: 12/30/05_

_'I forgot about this thing. Eh, no loss here. The only reason I'm writing in this thing is because if I don't, Mom's gonna start with the crying and bitchin and then Dad gets pushy._

_'I swear I'm adopted._

_'Well, the Anger Classes REALLY aren't helping and the only reason I keep going is because Dad's not paying for them. I swear, for the richest man in town, he's a cheap-skate. Bastard._

_'Well, I'm done. Screw you assholes later. And Demmikku, I'm talking to you. (Peace sign)'_

Well, wasn't he a bright ray of sunshine. And who was Demmikku? Roxas shook his head. It wasn't any of his business, even though he was reading this. The hypocritcy made him laugh and he turned the page and gaped. There were burnt marks all over. Feeling anxious, he began to read.

_'That bastard He killed her! She didn't do anything! I've never felt like this before. I have no idea what to do. I've got to get out of this house. Fuck it, I'm going to Zeku's house. He'll let me stay there for awhile. I can't believe this piece of shit journal is actually making me feel better..._

_'Good, he's letting me stay. The police came and are trying to pin it all on me, but Dad admitted it. He killed her. I feel so -'_

There wasn't anything after that. Roxas felt anxious now. His Dad had killed someone? Who was 'she'? He felt his fingers twitching now. He wanted to continue reading...

"I shouldn't...I really shouldn't." Roxas whispered.

He sighed, getting up and going downstairs. He made himself a sandwitch since he was banned from making anything since he had almost destroyed the kitchen when he had tried to make water boil.

I kid you not.

Roxas mumbled under his breathe. He jumped when the phone rang, forgetting that no one was home. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Roxas!"

Roxas sighed. "What, Demyx?"

Demyx pouted, he could_feel_ it. "Aww, that's not nice. Anyway, I'm going to be home soon, okay? Larxy won't be home until the storm blows over and I know you can't cook."

"Thanks."

"No problem! I'll be there in...fifteen minutes? Oh, and Olette's mom called me and asked if she couldn't stay. They've got family over in Radiant Garden and she wants Olette to stay home if schools open again."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Okay Dem."

"She should be there any minute. See ya!"

The phone beeped, meaning Demyx had hung up on him...as usual. Roxas sighed again, smiling. Demyx always made him smile...unless he was being a douche. But at least he wouldn't be here alone now.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Gah, sorry I took so long!! . I keep writting my other stories. lol.

**Warning: **Mentions of rape

VVV

VVVV

VVV

"So, you found it in the Library?" Olette asked.

Roxas nodded. "I've only read the first two entries."

"Should we really do this?" Olette muttered, frowning. "I mean, it's a Journal..."

"If they left it around a library." Roxas deadpanned.

"They might've dropped it on accident!" Olette argued.

Roxas shrugged. "Who cares? Want to or not? It gives us something to do until Demyx gets home."

Olette sighed. "Fine."

They laid the Journal in front of them. Roxas decided that they'd take turns reading, since there wasn't a whole lot they could do. Olette reluctantly agreed.

"'_Date: 1/2/06_

_"'I hate trials. There so stupid. What's the point in me being here? All I did was hear it. At least Zeku and Demmi showed up and made me feel better...Even though they got kicked out of the Court House. They should've known you can't make out during a murder trial.'"_ Olette paused from reading. "This guy is weird."

"Yeah, I know."

"Anyway, _'the Judge person found Dad guilty and he's in prison. Woohoo, watch me jump with friggin joy. Like a jail cell's gonna keep him away. So now I'm staying with Zeku for a while and the only good thing is we're going to school together. That might make it a little more tolerable.'_"

Roxas turned the page. "_Date: 1/13/06_

_"'I got into a fight at school. No one's surprised really. I think my Shrink's starting to give up on me. The kid called me and Zeku fags, so it's not like I wasn't going to do anything about it. Zeku won't fight because Demmi doesn't like it but that doesn't mean anything for me. He's in the hospital but I don't remember for what. I don't care either._

_"'The only good thing about today? I caught a glimpse of Demmi's little brother. And I like what I see, really. But Demmi's not sure if he's dtraight or not and basically forbid me from talking to him in case I freak him out. Oh well. I just hope I see more of him...Now I gotta beat his name from Demmi.'"_

Underneither the entry was a note, in much sloppier handwriting. Roxas shrugged and read it.

"'_Stop writing about my brother, pyro. And I'm still mad about the black eye. Oh, and Zeku said stop leaving your __**dairy**__ everywhere, since his mom almost read it. Love ya!'_"

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Olette asked.

Roxas frowned. "I kinda recognize the handwriting but I can't think of who..."

"Oh well, maybe it'll hit you later." Olette said, taking the Journal. "_'Date: 1/16/06_

_"'Just as I thought. Dad came back for me. He told Zeku's mom that he was let out because of good behavior or some shit but the dumb bitch bought it. So now, here I am, locked up in 'my' room, since Dad got a new house, far away from our old one. Like that's not suspicious. Now I know he broke out._

_"'He's been acting weird though. He keeps saying weird things to me...I'm actually getting scared. He's never acted like this before. What's going on? I wish I could talk with Zeku and Demmi...'"_

"Roxas..." Olette bit her lip. "I'm not sure we should keep reading."

"C'mon, like anything's gonna happen." Roxas said, rolling his eyes. "Maybe he's Dad's acting like a regular Dad and he's not used to it."

"Maybe, but...don't read it out loud, okay? I'm going to make something to eat and you can tell me what happens." she said, getting up walking out into the kitchen.

Roxas shrugged. It was faster reading in his head anyway. He turned the page, curious to see what happened next.

_'Date: 1/18/06_

_'I knew it...Dammit, I can barely write this. But Demmi always said you needed to get feeling out somehow before you go crazy and I might do that. But I should've done something. I mean, Dad never acts like that! I'm so stupid...He actually fucking forced himself on me...'_ The handwriting got shaky. _'I need to get out of this house before he wakes up...Maybe I can break down the door...'_

Roxas stared at the paper. He was raped by his own Dad? The blond felt sick. He closed the Journal, not wanting to read what happened next. He went into the kitchen to see Olette making Stir-Fry. Mm, good food. Roxas went to the Living Room and began watching TV. He looked up when the door opened.

"Hiya Roxas!" Demyx greeted, smiling.

"Hi, Dem." Roxas muttered.

"Is Olette making something? I'm starved." Demyx ran into the kitchen to check what she was making; Roxas rolled his eyes when he heard, "YAY!! STIR-FRY!!!"

"Shuddup, Demyx." Roxas yelled.

Demyx came out, pouting. "Fine, be that way. Anyway, Zexy's coming over and I think he's bringing someone, so be nice."

"Yeah, whatever."

Demyx sighed, poking him in the head. "You're so dull, Roxy. It makes me sad."

Roxas snorted. "Dem, puppies make you sad."

"Nuh huh!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. Why did he have to have the immature older brother?

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Sorry that's it short. I can't really think of what I'm writing next, so help me out, k? yay. I hope you all like it!!  
R&R


	3. Chapter 3

:dies: I've left this story to rot!! XP Sorry!!  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Olette wasn't really curious about what Roxas had read in the Journal, so the blond didn't tell her. It was odd enough since the mere thought of a parent even thinking such things about their child escaped him. Why? He was constantly asking himself this, even as he tried to forget it to have some fun with his friend. But eventually, it began getting even darker out, hitting eight o'clock when Olette fell asleep in the guest room and Roxas felt that he had to read more before Demyx's friends came over.

_'Date: 1/20/06_

_'I'm beginning to think that writing this is the only thing keeping me sane anymore. My Dad's even worse now. I prefer him hitting me. I don't want his attention if all it's going to be is lust. I tried breaking down the door, but it wasn't any use. And he won't let me out of his sight now that he saw me trying. The only time I can get away and write this is when he's asleep._

_'I can't help but wonder how Demmi is, or his brother. I never did get a chance to talk to him. Heh, it sounds like I'm condeming myself to die here. I guess I am. Now that I think of it, Dad usually leaves out his razors, right? I wonder if anyone would find out that I'm dead. The only people who would care are Demmi and Zeku. It would probably hurt less than this, and Dad couldn't force himself on me anymore..._

_'I'll do it. No wimping out now. All I have to do is get the damn razor and sneak away from my Dad.'_

Roxas wasn't sure what to think. After all, there were still entries, which meant that the guy wasn't dead...Or maybe someone else got it somehow and began writing in it? But either way, he felt bad for whoever this was. 'Akuseru'. He couldn't even imagine his own Dad being around long enough for this to happen. And besides, his Dad was still uncomfortable with all thoughts of homosexuality. He only accepted it little when Demyx finally came out.

"I need to see what happens..." Roxas whispered, turning the page. The scrawl was dark and sloppy, like they were angry and pressed as hard as they could onto the page.

_'Date: __**Who gives a fuck**_

___'Of all the times my Dad decides to be a parent, it's the one time I actually __**want**__ to do something! I was so close and he just took it away from me! And it's not even because he cares either. He just doesn't want to lose his 'fuck-toy'. Maybe I can try again? Dammit, he might've hidden the razors. There are other ways of killing yourself, right? There has to be something in this house.'_

Roxas frowned. It might be frustrating, losing the will to live and only have that denied. If what you could call of this a life. He sighed, putting the diary under his mattress as he heard a car coming into their driveway. It might be Demyx's friends, Zexion something or other. He was okay, but it was obvious he and his brother were way more than friends.

"Zexy!! I missed you!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. That was Demyx for you, always acting without thinking. The blond grabbed his sketchbook and began drawing. The only thing he could think of was Akuseru...What did he look like? Sound like? He imaged that he would be abnormal, seeing his diary, and his voice...Probably stood out, deep, timber like...

"Hey Dem."

Like that...wait-

"Axel! I haven't seen you in years!!" Sound of air and a crash; Demyx must've tackled him. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"God, get off, Dem! You're crushing me, you fattie."

"Fat?! As if you anorexic, pompous-"

"Okay children, calm down." Zexion cut in, making Roxas smile. Thank god for Zexion. "Demyx, didn't you want Axel to meet your brother?"

There was a pause. "Oh yeah! _**Roxas**_! Get down here really quick!!"

Roxas sighed. Sometimes he hated his brother. He got up, putting down his sketchbook and walking down the stairs and into the living room. Zexion gave him a small smile but Roxas barely saw it. The other person here was amazing, just screaming for people to pay attention to him. He was tall, with long legs encased in tight black pants and a black short-sleeve shirt with black and white checkered arm socks. He had on black combat boots and had his bright red hair pulled back into a pony-tail. His eyes were a neon-green, and he had black tattoos under his eyes.

He smirked. "Hey. I'm Axel."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It's short...sorry. :tear: I hope you forgive me!  
R&R


	4. Chapter 4

I really thought I might put this on haitus...but then my cousin got me thinking about the next chapter...so here it is!!

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

How to describe Axel?

Roxas had been sitting there, thinking. He was in such shock and bewilderment that he had no idea how. Axel was...different. He was unique and nice and funny and...and..._**hot**_, and...And Roxas had his diary.

Axel wasn't Axel. No, he admitted that he had changed his name for "personal reasons" but his last name was Kurai. It took the blond a minute, but then it clicked. Axel...Akuseru Kurai. He almost stopped breathing when he realized.

It seemed that Axel was currently living with some friends by the name of Zack Fair and Cloud Strife (they were dating, too, Axel pointed out after giving Roxas a look that dared him to comment). They were like brothers.

"_So, Roxas..." Axel grinned, neon eyes sweeping over him. "Are you gay?"_

_Roxas choked. "H-how-?"_

_The grin widened. "Roxy, Roxy, Roxy. I know these things. It's like a sixth sense or something. Got a boyfriend?"_

_The blond blushed. "N-no...I haven't really decided what my orientation is, really. I'm pretty much bi, but I haven't liked anyone enough to decide what I'm more attractive to."_

_Axel clicked his tongue _(it was a cute habit, Roxas noticed)_. "Never liked anyone, huh?"_

"_Nope."_

_Axel chuckled. "Think I have a chance then?"_

He didn't act like someone who was raped by their father. Who had somehow escaped and who was in hiding. The thought made the younger male sick. After blushing and a lot of stuttering, Axel left with Zexion (Zexion had three siblings to look after) and Roxas realized something else.

If Demmikku was Demyx, and Zekushion was Zexion...then Roxas was the boy Axel spoke of in his diary. He wasn't sure whether to be excited or weirded out. How had he never noticed Axel before? The guy was downright gorgeous and he was hard to miss in a crowd. And he liked _Roxas_ of all people!

"What happened, Axel?" He wondered out loud, pulling out the diary.

'_Date: I forget..._

'_My Dad's been keeping an eye on me lately. He's scared that I'll try and kill myself again. That bastard. __**And**__ he wants me to act like some sort of housewife. Well, fuck him. I'm not his and I never will be, the sick fuck._

'_At least he got a job. He might be going under a different name if he did break out of jail. It makes me sick. All of it. I'd give up anything to be back at school...I miss Dem and Zeku...Hell, I even miss Roku. Dem gave me the nickname. Wish I had gotten a chance to speak with him._

'_Dad's going out. Maybe now's my chance?'_

"Roxas!" Demyx called from downstairs. "Axel's on the phone. He's demanding an answer from earlier!"

Roxas paused, blushing. _'I can at least give him a chance,'_ "Alright!"

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It's short...again. I'm still trying to decided what to do with this. I'm stuck, but I think it'll get better for awhile. :smiles:

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

:bangs head onto desk: Man, I can't even remember where I was going with this when I started it! Now, I'm just grasping at strings, trying to think...Oh well. I appreciate that you've stuck through with this story. XP At least, I hope you all are.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Two weeks.

Roxas had been "going out" with Axel for two weeks. He hadn't touched the diary, because every entry made him just want to hug and kiss Axel and tell him it doesn't matter, because he turned into an amazing person anyway. And really, he was. On top of everything, he was charming and impossible to get him to blush and clicked his tongue when he had to think of something.

The blond had never really liked anyone like he liked Axel. And at the same time, he was scared. What if Axel found out he had his diary? What if his Dad showed up (how did he even get away)? What if Axel decided to couldn't do this with all the shit that had happened to him?

He was so afraid that he hadn't even told Olette that he knew who the diary belonged to. He couldn't, because he didn't want Olette to meet him and act differently so Axel suspected something. He would tell Axel, but he needed to do it when he was ready. When Axel knew he didn't care about those things and that he cared about who he was now.

"Roxy!" Demyx peeked into the younger blond's room, grinning. "Guess what??"

Roxas sighed; he hated Demyx's guessing games. "What, Demyx?"

He pouted but explained anyway. "Axel decided to transfer to our school for his last year! Isn't that awesome?"

Roxas blinked. For once, Demyx had news that he cared about; what was the world coming to? "Yeah, that is pretty awesome...When does he start?"

"Well, the school's opening Thursday, so he's gonna start then. And he knows his way around since he went there before..." Demyx's voice trailed off, and Roxas knew the older blond knew what had been going on with Axel and his dad. "Before he had to leave."

"Oh...well, that's good then, right?"

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Um, Roxas?" Olette whispered when they were sitting down at lunch Thursday. "Why is that red head over there looking at you?"

Roxas looked up, noticing Demyx, Zexion, Larxene, Marluxia and Axel were sitting together at a table. And true to the brunette's word, Axel was looking at him. When he saw the blond looking back, he grinned and waved, which Roxas returned, blushing.

"That's, uh, Axel...We're kinda dating."

Olette gaped. "WHAT?! And you didn't think that maybe I'd want to know this??"

Roxas gulped. "It, uh, was kinda sudden? A-and I guess it didn't really hit me until yesterday when he wanted to know if I cared about telling people..."

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I don't care. I mean, I'm not gay, I like girls too, but I just happen to really like Axel." he confessed, the blush darkening.

Olette smiled. "Now I want to meet him! Wonder if we have any classes."

Though Roxas doubted it, he knew Olette was a lot smarter than him, and she just might have classes with Seniors. It wouldn't surprise him, actually...

"Maybe."

He and Olette got up, throwing away their trash, when Axel walked over. He looked Olette over, though it wasn't unfriendly or jealous. He just seemed curious. The blond almost smirked when his friend blush and got nervous. She did that around taller people, and she only came to Axel's stomach.

"Hey." he greeted, grinning easily. "I'm Axel."

"Olette." she smiled. "I'm Roxas's friend."

The red head chuckled, wrapping an arm around the blond's shoulders. "I would hope so. I don't want any competition."

They got along pretty well, actually. Axel walked with them to the library, where they usually went when they finished lunch early. Roxas laughed and talked with them, mostly about what classes Axel had and would have. But unfortunately, Olette had a better memory that Roxas gave her credit for, and when Axel showed her his schedule, she paled at seeing his last name.

"Kurai?"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. I changed my first name cuz I didn't like it though. Why?"

She looked at Roxas, who shook his head, before smiling. "No reason. I just thought I had heard it before."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"You have his diary?!" Olette snapped as soon as Axel had left for his next class. "Roxas, why didn't you warn me??"

"I didn't want you to act weird." Roxas hissed. "Look, Axel doesn't seem at all bothered by what happened! I thought I could tell him later, after I know if we should continue dating or if we're better off friends or something."

"Please." She rolled her green eyes. "I seriously doubt you two could stay 'just friends'. You're like, perfect for each other."

The blond blushed but shook his head. "I dunno...I really like him, but I'm not sure how well he likes me. I mean, I'm younger than him."

"Why don't you ask him then??" Olette muttered. "Honestly, why don't you ever think of that first instead of worrying?"

Roxas sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I guess I could..."

When Roxas went home that evening, he decided to call Axel and have him come over. It wouldn't feel right being rejected over the phone, right?

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It's still short, I think. Oh well...Please review and be nice! I respond well to nice reviews!

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Yay, another chapter! :smiles:

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas had never felt so nervous before. He was waiting for Axel to show up, and to keep himself occupied, and his hands from shaking, he was leafing through the diary. He would tell Axel; he needed to, or else...well, he didn't want to hurt Axel more than the red head already was. It wouldn't be fair.

The blond jumped out of his skin when he heard the door open; Axel wasn't one who knocked and waited to be let in. Looking around nervously, he quickly stuffed the diary under his pillow...Not the most original place, but it was better than nothing.

Axel walked into the room, grinning as he sat next to the blond on the bed. "Hey, Roxas."

"Hi, Axel." Roxas gulped. "Anything happen today?"

He saw the older male give him an odd look but shrug it off. "Not really. How come you wanted me over? Usually I'm the one who has to ask."

Roxas blushed. "Um, no reason...I just wanted to ask you something...without making a fool of myself."

"What is it?" Axel asked, frowning. "Roxas, you can tell me."

"I know..." Roxas felt himself fidgeting around and he wanted to punch himself in the face. "I just wanted to know...If you thought we should stay together, or something..."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "And why would I think otherwise?"

"I dunno..." Roxas attempted to smile. "I just wanted to make sure. I mean, I really like you, and..."

Axel smirked, leaning forward. "How much?"

Roxas blushed. "U-um, a lot?"

The red head leaned forward more, pressing their noses together. "Glad to hear that, Roxas."

He kissed him, making the already red blond darker. Not that he didn't kiss back or anything, but he still felt nervous. Axel might like him now, but what about when he found out Roxas knew? Would he feel betrayed? Pitied? All the scenarios had the same ending, and that was Axel leaving.

Axel pushed him down lightly on to his back, crawling in top of him. Roxas squirmed, the feeling weird and different. He had never been put into this position before. He never even thought about it. And now, suddenly, he had no idea what was going on or if he should ask Axel to stop. He just felt Axel feeling around, and a red light went in the back of his head when he felt those arms move.

The red head pulled back suddenly, frowning. Roxas felt his eyes widen when Axel pulled out the diary. _'T-that's not exactly how I thought he should find out,'_ he thought, watching as Axel practically threw himself off of the blond and looking through the book, most likely to see if it was really his.

"Where...where did you get this?" Axel demanded, though his voice cracked.

Roxas almost wanted to pretend he had no idea what he was talking about, but that wouldn't be fair. "...In the library."

"Did you read it?"

Roxas gulped. "Y-yes..."

Axel cradled it, cursing. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I...I wasn't sure how. I was gonna tell you when you came over, but then I got...distracted." He blushed again. "But Axel, I didn't want to keep it from you, and...I don't want you to think I care about that."

Axel snorted. "Yeah, okay. 'Don't worry, Axel, it's okay that your Dad gets off on you, and oh, I happen to not think any less of you. Mind if we stay friends?' It doesn't work that way."

"I want to stay with you!" Roxas argued. "I wanted to make sure before I told you! I like you, Axel, more than I've ever liked anyone else!...Please, I don't care. I just...the only change since reading that was I wanted to protect you so badly, make sure it never happened again. Really."

Axel eyed him suspiciously before sighing. "Not even Demyx knows..."

Roxas blinked, surprised. "R-really?"

"Yeah. I never had the heart to tell him, and Zexion...He found out anyway. He's the smart one after all, and it didn't surprise me, I just...made him promise not to tell anyone. Especially Demyx."

"Demyx wouldn't care either, Axel." Roxas whispered, reaching out and taking his hand. "He'd still care about you."

"I know, but..." Axel laughed. "Everyone doubts themselves, right?"

Roxas smiled, glad to know that Axel wasn't mad anymore. He felt so relieved now, he just wanted to kiss him. A thought passed through his head and made him frown, not sure if he should ask or keep it to himself.

"Hey, Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"...How did you get away?" Roxas muttered, curious.

Axel bit his lower lip, clicking his tongue. "Well...It's not something I'm exactly proud of..."

Roxas frowned, laying his head on Axel's shoulders. "You had to get away, I know that. I already said I wouldn't think any less of you."

"I know..." He sighed, falling back on to Roxas's bed and taking the blond with him with a squeak. "Anyway, basically what I did was...I was, uh, really friendly." Seeing Roxas's surprised look, he continued. "I listened to him, didn't yell back or hit him, and he was suspicious at first, but after a week, he thought he had gotten through to me and tried to get me into bed with him willingly...I made it seem like I was going to, but I had found some sleeping pills he had hidden in his closet and put them into a beer so he was out before he could do anything."

"Axel..."

Axel shrugged, eyes closed. "I got his keys from where he had left them on the counter cuz he trusted me and I ran. I ran like hell, and got a ride with this really nice old lady and wound up at Zexion's. He took me in and I started a new life, in a way. But I kept everything in that diary, and I was carrying it with me when I had to keep up with Zexion at the library...I had a lot of books that I was carrying for him as well, and I guess I dropped it." He chuckled. "You had no idea how scared I was when I thought of someone reading it. But it was okay, since I changed my name."

Roxas gulped, grabbing on to the other's shirt. "I'm glad I found it."

"Really."

"Well, yeah...I dunno how it happened, but I guess I kinda started liking you through the diary. I also liked your sarcasm."

Axel laughed.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It pretty short again...Sorry. Anyway, I think the next chapter might be the last, and then I'm considering a sequel. But not for some time. I have other stories to work on and stuff, so it'll come later. :smiles: Hope you all liked it!

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

So...this is finally finished. O.o You're all in shock, right? Me too! Yeah, so I was dead for awhile cuz I was on my mom's computer and I didn't feel right writing this stuff on it. XP  
And here it is: the final chapter to Dear Diary.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Ow! Sonavabitch, that fucking hurt!"

Roxas sighed, knowing instantly that Zexion had finally gotten sick of Axel and Demyx arguing and had taken matters into his own hands. Although...he hadn't hit Demyx...Shrugging, the younger blond walked over to his boyfriend, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"There. All better."

Axel grinned, still rubbing his head. "Thanks for trying, Rox, but that's not where I was hit. Zexion's just made at me because I can beat his little boyfriend into a pulp."

"Yeah, well, screw you." Demyx sniped, sticking out his tongue which the tall red head grabbed, getting looks from their passing classmates.

"Don't throw it around unless you intend to use it."  
Roxas rolled his eyes, sitting next to the slate-haired teen at the table. He hated Lunch at school. "Should we be jealous?"

"Most likely." Zexion offered, smiling slightly. "But I won't give them the satisfaction."

Demyx finally got away, sitting on the other side of his boyfriend as Axel hooked his arms around Roxas and made him sit on his lap. "Aw, but a jealous Zexy is a sexy Zexy~!"  
Roxas laughed, leaning against the older male. _'It's hard to believe that only two weeks ago, Axel and Demyx weren't talking...'_ He could remember it well; it had been the two worst weeks of his life. He had convinced Axel to tell Demyx, and Zexion, the truth about his father. He said that they wouldn't care, because they were his friends. So he did. Only, Demyx did care. He was angry that Axel thought he should hide this from them for so long. And then the blond had gotten mad at Zexion, because the blue-eyed male had said that he had a suspicion.

Of course, Axel had fought back. He told Demyx that he had wanted to tell them, but it was too hard. He had been afraid. And he didn't want to make him angry. But Demyx just continued to rage on and fume while Zexion tried to calm him down. And Roxas had decided to say something about it, which set it all up for the two weeks of silence.

_"Demyx, c'mon. Axel was just scared of losing you. I mean...he was the same way when he told me. You're reacting just like he thought you would!"_

_"Oh, so you knew before I did?!" Demyx snapped. "I see how it is. You know what, Axel? Maybe you should just let Roxas seduce you into telling us these things, huh?? Then you don't have to worry about it because little Roxas can handle it and when your Dad comes for you, then fucking __**Roxas**__ can be the one to hide you!"_

_Silence...at least, for a few seconds. "You....fucking little bitch!"_

Roxas winced, remembering that Axel and Demyx had gotten into a rather large fist-fight. And when they finally separated, they wouldn't speak to each other. Hell, they wouldn't acknowledge the other's existence. Roxas thought for sure that they would never be friends again, until he found Demyx in his room, reading Axel's diary that the red head had left.

They had another fight, in which Axel had almost broken Demyx's nose. But after that, they slowly got back to normal. So now, they were all able to sit at the cafeteria at lunch together. _'I can get used to this...'_ The blond jumped when he felt something vibrate in Axel's pockets, making the red head chuckle and kiss the back of the blond's neck.

"Relax, it's only a phone."

Roxas huffed. "Screw you."

"Eh, maybe later." Axel reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone Zexion's mom had bought him. "Hello?"  
"Is this Akuseru Kurai?"

Axel froze at hearing his full name. The only people who didn't know about the change where his family..."Yeah, it is....who's calling? I'm kinda at school."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Um, my name's Reno. I'm your cousin from your Dad's side of the family....though, if you want to get technical, yo, then we're actually half-step-brothers...or something. Uh, see we just heard about your running away thing after Dad got out of jail. My mom's trying to get custody of you, see..."

Axel raised an eyebrow, getting looks from his friends. "Uh, well, I'm sure her intentions are good and all, but I think I'll pass, step-half-brother. I'm already living with someone."

There was a pause. "I didn't want to have to use this, but my mom'll call Child Services. You're not with whoever legally, are ya?"

Immediately, the red head's eyes narrowed at the threat. "Well, I can tell you're from _**his**_ side of the family, you little bitch."

He hung up, fuming. Live with them? Ha! From what he recalled, his family wasn't any better than his Father, and his mom's side had all been stuck up pompus asses that were stuck on an arranged marriage between Axel and their 'sweet little darling prince' Kadaj. Even though the parents were violent homophobes, they thought that it was okay with Kadaj; nothing could be wrong with Kadaj, he was fucking perfect. _'Assholes, the lot of them. Why the fuck would I ever go back with them?!'_

"Who was it?" Roxas asked curiously, frowning.

Axel scuffed. "My Step-Half-Brother/Cousin, Reno. Seems my Dad is more of a horny bitch than I thought he was."

Demyx looked worried, sharing a look with Zexion. "What did he want? I mean....he must've made you angry if you hung up on him."

"He wants me to live with him." Just as he thought, they all looked surprised and disbelieving. "Yeah. He said that his mom thought it would be a good idea. But I remember my Dad's family. They're all a bunch of assholes and rapists. I want nothing to do with any of them."

"It doesn't matter. You're eighteen, they can't make you live with them." Zexion said intelligently, shrugging it off. "Don't worry. They probably just want to make sure you don't tell someone important about what your Dad did because then they look bad."

Axel nodded, letting Roxas up so they could get to class. Though he kept thinking about it all day, and the rest of the week. He couldn't help it. What if they wanted something from him besides silence? And what about his mom's family? They might help his dad's side because he had left and ran away from Kadaj...the only reason that Axel had been picked was Kadaj had thought he was 'pretty'.

_'It's behind you now. Don't worry about it, okay? Just think about what's going on right now. You have your friends and you have Roxas. You don't need a fucking cousin-brother thing and a bunch of asses to force me into a marriage that I want nothing to do with....Roxas is all I need,'_ And that was the end of that.

For now.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

End

It's really short...Sorry. But it's now over. :D I hope you all liked it! The sequel won't be up until probably when school gets out, though so keep an eye out for it. Thank you all, I love you to pieces!  
R&R

Bacon


End file.
